


Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, can be Bilbo/any of the Durins I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Bilbo looked over to see Fili and Kili collapsed over each other in sleep, Fili curled up on the floor and Kili curled up around and slightly over him, like two bulky, bizarrely adorable cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

It started with small things. One day Bilbo looked over to see Fili and Kili collapsed over each other in sleep, Fili curled up on the floor and Kili curled up around and slightly over him, like two bulky, bizarrely adorable cats. Out of curiosity, he lightly scratched the top of Kili’s head while he was sitting and eating, just a passing gesture on his way to get food for himself, but Kili immediately stiffened only to relax and nudge up into the gesture.

Next was Fili, the prince standing in front of him a few days later, and without thinking Bilbo reached up and scratched at the nape of his neck through his thick, golden hair. The hobbit absently noted that his hair was soft, almost silky to the touch, before noticing the way Fili’s head was gradually lolling back, his shoulders relaxing into the touch. He pulled his hand back, and Fili made a small huff of disappointment. Bilbo was disappointed to see almost all the tension return to his shoulders, but Fili moved away before he could even think of what to do.

Still, he found he was only more curious than before, and Kili didn’t seem to mind when he would rub at the nape of his neck or gently untangle his hair with soft fingers, and Fili didn’t seem to mind when he would fix the braids in his hair and lightly massage his shoulders. More and more they leaned into the touches, sometimes with happy sighs and closed eyes. They started sitting closer and closer until they Bilbo found himself sandwiched between them, Thorin shooting him considering looks from across the campfire. Still, Bilbo was surprised when one day Kili just plopped his head in his lap and managed to curl his body around him and of course shortly after Fili followed, somehow managing to wedge himself into the space left by his brother.

Bilbo looked down at them in shock, not expecting such an escalation. When Bilbo remained frozen, Kili blinked sleepily up at him, big brown eyes unfairly adorable for a race that was supposed to be unattractive, and a pout on his lips. Before Bilbo could even begin to recover, Fili grumbled groggily and nuzzled into his stomach, blue eyes remaining stubbornly closed. He laid a hand on each of their heads, tousled hair still soft to the touch and stroked in a way he hoped was soothing. Almost immediately, Kili sighed happily and turned his head back down, and Fili’s lips were quirking into a soft, relaxed smile. Bilbo was so distracted by the overgrown kittens in his lap that he almost didn’t notice Thorin sitting close by, watching his nephews with a soft look on his face.

It took a moment before it clicked, and he hissed accusingly at Thorin, “You knew this would happen didn’t you?” Thorin’s look was carefully blank when he moved to crouch near his nephews, his hands immediately falling to their heads and stroking along with Bilbo’s. He watched his nephews sleep for a moment longer, relaxed like they hadn’t been since they left the Blue Mountains, before he looked at Bilbo again with a slight smile quirking at his lips.

“Perhaps,” he replied, and Bilbo was both shocked and indignant to hear the subtle laughter in his voice.


End file.
